goanimate_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
SallyJones1998 Gets In Dead Meat
SallyJones1998 Gets In Dead Meat was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot made by RedAndGreenPenguin. Plot Mrs. Cheerfields hosts a Ready Set Learn behavior card day when each child receives a card that has a picture of a certain character from a Ready Set Learn show that aired on TLC in the late 1990's, with two guests TIff and Ako. SallyJones1998 gets a Scrap (from The Big Garage) card, leading to her getting in dead meat and expulsion. At home, she gets grounded by her parents and gets no more childish shows. Cast *Julie as Mrs. Cheerfields, Max Robinson, and SallyJones1998. *Kimberly as Roobear Koala, SallyJones1998's mom, Benny, and Peanut Otter. *Tween Girl as Blue The Dog, Baxter, Kate, and Laura Koala. *Kayla as Sophie The Otter, Penny and Jelly Otter. *Ivy as Tiff, Ako, Yellow The Dog, DW Read, Betsy and Foo. *Shy Girl as Pink The Dog, Baby Butter Otter and B.B. Jammies. *Ella as Lucy and Ivy. *Rosie as Kiera. *Eric as SallyJones1998's dad. *Princess as Angelica Pickles and Ka-Chung. *Kate as Principal Wendy. *Kendra as Noodle. *Emma as Jazzi. *Jennifer as Custard. Transcript see a classroom with no desks and all the preschoolers are sitting down Mrs. Cheerfields: "Okay kids. Guess what day it is!" SallyJones1998: "I hope it's not another stupid behavior card day!" Mrs. Cheerfields: "You said that, SallyJones1998. We will have a Ready Set Learn behavior card day. But first, we will introduce two special guests who will explain and pass out the cards. Their names are Tiff and Ako." Ako: "Good morning, boys and girls. My name is Ako and this is Tiff." Tiff: "We are gonna talk about each card you get." Ako: "Each card has a picture of a nephew from a Ready Set Learn TV show that was on TLC." Tiff: "Something good or bad will happen to you depending on the card you have. It's like Chutes and Ladders. Ladders lead to good, and chutes lead to bad." Ako: "Let's start with the Salty from Salty's Lighthouse card." Tiff: "If you get that card, guess what. You will get a one year break and you will be in first grade after your break. You will also get some Jumpstart cd roms, some Fisher Price cd roms, and the Bob The Builder Bob Builds A Park cd rom." Ako: "Next up, it was Zoobles from Zoobilee Zoo!" Tiff: "That card means you did an awesome job, and you will get a Toys R Us gift card and a basket filled with goodies." Ako: "The third one on our list is London from The Big Garage." Tiff: "If your card has London on it, you will receive Barneys Great Adventure, my favorite movie on DVD because you did a great job." Ako: "Ella Acapella from Skinnamarink TV is up next!" Tiff: "You will earn The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea, Ako's favorite movie on DVD if you get that card." Ako: "This is the in-the-middle card. It is the Nini from Nini's Treehouse Card." Tiff: "If your card is that, then nothing will happen, and you have to stay here." Ako: "You will only be in a tiny bit of trouble if you have the Snuffy from Jay Jay The Jet Plane card." Tiff: "That means at the end of the day, Mrs. Cheerfields will have a talk with you on how you can do better next time." Ako: "Watch out if you get the Fishy from Pappyland card." Tiff: "If you receive that card, you will lose half of your recess time." Ako: "Let's hope that none of you get Willie from Kitty Cats." Tiff: "Because if you have that card, you will lose the entire recess period and you won't be allowed to use the computer." Ako: "Don't get the Holler from David the Gnome card either!" Tiff: "That means you will be suspended from preschool for a week!" Ako: "Now please keep your eyes on this card. You don't want to get a Scrap from The Big Garage card." Tiff: "If you get that card, you're in dead meat and you will be kicked out of preschool forever!" Ako: "So for now, we will hand you the cards." has their cards Roobear: "Oh boy! I have Salty!" Laura: "Me too! That means we get some Jumpstart cd roms, some Fisher Price cd roms, and the Bob The Builder Bob Builds A Park cd rom." Tiff: "Roobear and Laura, you used your brain and helped other kids in need! You shared your stuff with other students! Have fun at 1st grade! Go to the principal's office and make her proud!" and Laura leave Baxter: "Hooray! Benny, Penny, Betsy, and i got Zoobles!" Benny: "That means we will get a gift card for Toys R Us!" Penny: "And we will get a basket of goodies too!" Betsy: "And we will also get some Leapfrog plush toys." Peanut: "Nice work Baxter, Benny, Penny, and Betsy! You will just have a basket of goodies for you to share. Please head to the principal's office." and his friends leave Blue: "All right! Pink, Yellow, and i got London!" Yellow: "That means we get Barneys Great Adventure on DVD." Pink: "And we could get to watch it." Tiff: "Great job! You each get Barneys Great Adventure on DVD. You kids can now make your way to the principal's office!" Yellow, and Pink leave Sophie: "Yeah! Peanut, Jelly, Baby Butter, and i have Ella Acapella!" Peanut: "We are the best!" Jelly: "That was great!" Baby Butter: "Me wike it!" Ako: "That will earn the both of you The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD. Go to the principal's office to get it!" Peanut, Jelly, and Baby Butter leave Ivy: "A Nini card. I can do better." Tiff: "Okay Ivy. Sit back down." sits down Kate: "Oh no! I got Snuffy!" Lucy: "So do i." Ako: "I'm sorry Lucy and Kate. But the reason why you got that is because you crashed into some things. Now go to the principal's office." and Kate leave Angelica: "Uh oh! I got Fishy." Tiff: "Let me tell you why Angelica. You refused to share and caused fights. You will lose half of your recess time and you have to do written work instead. Now go to the principal's office." leaves DW: "This is stupid! A Willie card? Give me a break!" Ako: "That's because you acted spoiled when things didn't go your way. Please go to Principal Wendy's office." leaves Kiera: "Oh no! I got a Holler card!" Tiff: "Thats right Kiera. You will be suspended for a week. You kept throwing tantrums and refused to share constantly. You also broke other childrens toys! Now go straight to the principal's office!" leaves SallyJones1998: "Oh no! I got Scrap! I want another chance!" Cheerfields, Peanut, Jelly, and Laura all become shocked as the dramatic sound effect plays. Then we start hearing Action as the screen turns red Ako: (In Kidaroo voice) "YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE SALLY JONES!! YOU ARE IN DEAD MEAT!!" Tiff: (in Veena voice) "I AGREE WITH AKO!! YOU GOT THAT BECAUSE YOU WERE VERY RUDE, CUT PRESCHOOL TO RIP OFF STUFF ON THE COMPUTER, INTERRUPTED CLASS, AND GOT PRESCHOOL UNDER A LOCKDOWN!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!!" Ako: (in Kidaroo voice) "AND WE FREAKING MEAN IT!!" runs away crying and sobbing to: The principal's office Principal Wendy: "SallyJones1998, why are you here in my office and why are you crying and sobbing?" SallyJones1998: "I got Scrap, so i got in dead meat!" Principal Wendy: (in Scary voice) "SALLYJONES1998 THIS IS VERY UNACCEPTABLE!! YOU ARE EXPELLED!! GO HOME NOW!!" runs away crying and sobbing to: At home SallyJones1998's dad: "SallyJones1998. We could not believe that you got in dead meat for bad actions you've ever done." SallyJones1998's mom: "That means you are grounded for a fuckazuzzillion millenniums!" SallyJones1998's dad: "No more childish shows, primetime shows and cartoons for you!" Jazzi: "Also you're banned from my TV show which is The Save-Ums!" Noodle: "I agree with Jazzi!" Custard: "Me too!" Ka-Chung: "Me three!" Foo: "Me four!" B.B. Jammies: "And me five!" SallyJones1998's mom: "No more Enrique, Usher, Lil Wayne, Jennifer Lopez, Rihanna, Edward Maya and more music for you! Now go to your room!" runs away crying like Plum Pudding and sobbing Category:Grounded Stuff By RedAndGreenPenguin